Dreaming-HetaHazard
by MaplePucks
Summary: Locked in a room to wait while Prussia comes back, France is forced to get some rest by an already wounded Canada. What happens is a stressed fueled nightmare about the predicament he and the others find themselves in. *Angst, mild language, violence* Based off of HetaHazard on youtube.


**I roleplay HetaHazard France on dA so I decided to write a little fiction for that account. Gosh I love HetaHazard and I adore France. It was really fun getting to write from his POV.**

**HetaHazard part 9 reference.**  
**Contains slight spoilers for parts!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_France POV_

As I watched China bind Canada's arm in bandages for the third time, I felt quilt rise up in the pit of my stomach. While he had injured himself on accident, I felt like it was my fault. When those giant spiders appeared I had been so frightened. I didn't really want to fight but I had become trapped by them, I had no choice. It was probably due to my inexperience as a fighter that got me trapped but it was my issue. Canada shouldn't have been worried. Why else would he have rushed back in, swinging that scythe like he knew what he was doing?

I walked over and placed my hand on his other bare shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Not surprising he looked up at me and calm me his trademark calming smile. Of course he would never admit out loud to me that it was might fault but I assumed that's what he must be thinking. I let out a small sigh, this place was horrid, and looked at China.

"If 'is wound is so shallow why does it keep bleeding like zhat? Are you sure 'e is going to be ok China?" I asked, trying my best to keep the irritation I felt towards the Asian nation out of my voice. It seemed China still caught it, he pulled the wrapping extra tight making Canada wince.

"It not like normal cut, of course it bleed more! He will be fine, just make sure it don't open again." He said pulling Canada in close to him, "Don't do stupid thing again." He added fiercely as if he was trying to clarify what he had said. Canada gulped and I shook my head.

"China, 'e was just trying to 'elp." I said. The least I could do for him was defend his actions, that helped ease the quilt just a bit. China huffed, let go of Canada and started cleaning up the bloody bandages.

"Aiya, you pick worst time to act like your brother." He muttered as he walked away to go mess with the vaccine elements. Canada reached down and grabbed his jacket, smiling.

"I suppose that was fairly 'heroic' eh?" He quipped happily. How could he possibly be happy about this? He stood up and I walked around to face him, frowning.

"It iz not funny mon petit. You could 'ave been killed. If I was a better fighter you wouldn't of had to, please don't worry about me again. Not 'ere." I said. It was hard for me not to scold him for the action, he had frightened me so badly, but I couldn't deny that I was grateful for the help. He struggled for a moment to get his wounded arm back into his jacket and then looked up at me. He looked oddly serious.

"I don't have enough worry to spread around to everyone who could die in this place. But what I do have I save for America, England, Prussia and you." He said, pointing his finger at me for emphasis. I opened my mouth to reply but he stopped me. "It's not your fault I came back, please don't think that." He added.

I was stunned. He was right of course, I was only tremendously worried for a select few as well but still, that didn't mean I wanted him to worry. However, I knew that unfortunately Canada was just as stubborn as his Papa. I sighed.

"You're going to be ok yes?" I asked eyeing his wound again. He smiled, adjusting his tie.

"Just a flesh wound, I'll be fine eh. Look you should get some rest, those bags under your eyes don't suit you." He said. I looked at him curiously. Forgetting the insult he had just jokingly thrown at me, I thought that he was the one that needed the rest. Though I doubted either of us would get it, this place was not the most ideal for sleeping.

"Non, what if zhose spiders come back?" I asked. Honestly I was worried about other things that could be lurking around but spiders were the main threat as of now. To my surprise, Canada seized my shoulders and marched me over to the filing cabinets by where we landed. He motioned me to sit. That adrenaline rush mush have emboldened him a bit.

"I think we are safe here, the doors are locked and without Prussia and the key can't be opened. China needs to work on figuring out the vaccine so we'll be here a while anyway." He said, he crotched down beside me and gave me a one armed hug. "You look exhausted France, get some rest." He added. I looked from him to China's back.

I was very tired, and the floor while being rather cold, felt good enough for my tired body. I wasn't as young as I liked to think, and even though thankfully we don't cosmetically change past the age of 25, our bodies do sometimes exhibit symptoms of old age. Especially under times of get stress, I stared at China. He must be hurting right now.

I reached over and gave Canada's hand a little squeeze, nodding.

"Oui mon petit, let me know zhe instant Prussia," I paused, "or zhe spiders reappear." I added tensely. Canada nodded and gave me another little hug then got up to join China. It worried me that he seemed just a bit paler then before.

Drawing my knees up to my chest, I looked around the room. As a whole, this place was frightening. I still wasn't even sure where we were exactly. Somewhere under America's place but where exactly? Why would he have a place like this down here? I shook my head, no I needed to focus on this room. It seemed safe but how could I be sure? My eye wandered over to the pile of human bones in the corner. Had he died naturally or had something helped him along? I felt my eyes get heavy and I leaned my head against the cabinets.

I hoped Prussia came back soon. Being trapped was bad enough, but to think that I was doubly trapped in this room was a thought I'd rather not entertain for very long.

Despite the worries zooming through my head, my eyes closed and I felt myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

The streets of Paris outside the small café hummed with the busy Parisians, going about their daily routines. Some dashed to the market to pick up the day's fresh bread, others enjoying a bike ride in the warm sun, there were some playing music on the corner, and still others were just milling about the café. Watching them with intrigue, I sighed happily. It was good to be home and not in that horrible place any more. With the mutant spiders and revolvers I couldn't use, literally to save my life. Home in Paris is where I ought to stay.

A newspaper was lying beside my fresh cup of coffee, poured by an adorable waitress in a blue frock, but I didn't bother with it. There was no need, I am France. As nation, I knew current world events before they were even current. But it was there, as a prop really. Everyone seemed to like to sit at the café and read the paper. I just wanted to blend in, appear like everyone else so I kept it there.

I took a sip of my coffee, feeling the hot liquid run down my throat. It felt wonderful. Next to wine, coffee was my preferred drink. I took it black, but with just a small hint of sugar to take away a tiny bit of the bitterness. I smiled, a nice relaxing day like this was exactly what I needed after that ordeal.

Taking another sip of coffee, I found myself thinking that the only thing that could have made this day better was a nice pastry go with my coffee. As if she had read my thoughts, the blue clad waitress came over with a fresh baked croissant, the steam still rising from it. I was delighted. I thanked her and she sat down to chat with me for a while. Meaningless talk, just passing the time till the end of her shift I suppose but it was pleasant all the same.

Suddenly, all the Parisians froze and fell to the ground. Some started convulsing, others were just perfectly still. I jumped up and caught the waitress in my arms as she tumbled out of her chair, nearly cracking her head on the hard floor. She was still. Was she dead? Was everyone else dead? Was this some kind of attack? I threw my head from side to side frantically looking for answers. What was going on?

Then I saw it.

A white rabbit, bigger than most I had ever seen. He was standing at the end of a street, twitching his whiskers almost in a beckoning way. I laid the waitress gently on the ground and stood up, walking cautiously towards the creature. It was odd, I suddenly had this overwhelming feeling that I had to protect the white rabbit. I had to keep it safe from danger.

Just as I was in arm's length of the rabbit, he sprinted off, running down a side street. I didn't hesitant, I just ran after it. It was a beautiful magnificent creature and I needed to catch it. It had to remain safe. I didn't stop to question how or why I knew this, I just ran. It lead me down street after street, not stopping for a moment. Another turn and we were out of the city, racing into the country side.

It felt like I had been running for hours, my legs were tingling and it was getting harder to breath. I keep my eyes on the rabbit shaking my head.

"You're so cute, I want you." I huffed, greatly out of breath. "I just want to protect you." I wheezed. The rabbit didn't listen to my labored cries. He just kept running ahead of me.

Finally, he slowed down and came to a stop outside a broken down mansion. There was ivy growing up the side, and broken out window panes. I clutched my chest trying to breath, why did the rabbit lead me here? I looked around and saw a walk way lined with stone columns branching off a side door of the main house. It reminded me of the breezeway connecting the two bell towers of Notre Dame. It was an interesting place but I still didn't see why the rabbit had led me here. Where was that rabbit anyway, I thought, scanning the yard for any hint of white.

"Oi, Frog. What do you think you are doing? I've been waiting all this time and here you are dawdling about the yard. Get over here already, I have something important to show you." England called from the stone walk way. I blinked in shock. England? How did he get here?

I hurriedly ran over and as England started leading me down the walkway, discovered that many of the other nations were there as well. China was busy working with some machine I could never fully understand. Some reason, Finland and Spain were also there. They were off to the side, chatting with a cloaked figure. That was certainly odd.

As we walked, we passed a very dazed America. He was jumpy and kept muttering about his boss. I think I distinctly heard the word "daddy" thrown in there. I looked wearily to England for some answers but he just shrugged it off like it wasn't important. How was England so unconcerned? Finally, I saw Canada but he was following Prussia and Romano down the length of the path way. Prussia I could understand, but why Romano? I ran my fingers through my hair, none of this was making any sense.

When England finally stopped and turned around to face me I gasped. He was extremely pale and shaking badly. Sweat beads adorned his forehead and he was taking short rasping breaths. I looked him over and saw that his arm was wounded. This was becoming more confusing then I liked.

"Mon ami, what 'appened to your arm? Why do you look so sick?" I asked reaching out to grab his arm for closer inspection. He jerked it away angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened! It's your bloody fault I'm infected like this you twat! You're of absolute no use to us down here, why we haven't left you out as bait for the zombies I can't imagine!" He raged at me. My head reeled. I had caused his injury? But how, I don't remember doing anything to hurt him. Infected? What did that mean? I needed answers that weren't exactly forthcoming.

"Infection? What infection? England are you sick?" I asked in quick succession. He only rolled his eyes at me, jabbing an accusing finger into my chest.

"You. Are. Useless. Bloody hell, you know I was infected in that fight because you can't fight at all. I wish you had fallen into the water instead of poor Germany." England fired back. I was stunned, I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew it hurt. I wasn't useless and how on earth could England of all people said "poor Germany". I felt dizzy and sick.

"What do you mean? Please tell me what iz going on 'ere!" I yelled. England moved aside and pointed behind him.

"Ruddy useless git." He said wearily. I wanted to scream at him but what I saw caught it in my throat.

Germany was chained in between two of the stone columns. He looked much worst then England. Sweat was pouring off of him and he was almost ghost white. Horrid scratch marks ran up and down his arms, and face. His eyes were no longer even recognizable, they were completely blank. Devoid of all emotion he could have ever had. Now I really felt sick.

Over to the side, Italy was standing with Russia. He was crying hard, staring at Germany. I could understand that but what I didn't understand was why he had Kumajiro in his satchel. I went to ask him about it but something blurred past me. China rushed up to Germany with a needle of some sort. He tried to administer whatever was in it but Germany thrashed not letting it get close. I blinked several times at the weird scene. There was something very odd going on and I didn't like that they were all keeping me in the dark.

I opened my mouth to scream but was cut off my two gunshots. Someone was shooting! I whipped around and saw the most terrifying scene.

Two Prussia's were standing at the end of the walkway. One' s expression moving from a trance like state to extreme horror and back, staring at the directions of the shots. The other just looked sad, holding the smoking gun in front of him. Romano was with them, but he looked dazed, like he wasn't fully aware of what had happen. I let my gaze follow the line drawn by the gun and almost fell to my knees in agony over what I saw.

Canada was slumped against one of the columns, two wounds to his torso. One went into his right breast, the other straight into the middle of his abdomen. I raced over as fast as I could, dropping to kneel beside him. He looked up at me, giving me a calming smile. I surprised to see the wounds weren't bleeding very much at all but that didn't lessen the fear I was feeling.

"Mon Petit! Non! Mon Petit!" was the only thing I could think of. I yelled it several times before Canada finally brought his hand up to silence me.

"France, I'm going to be fine. Just remember me ok?" he said. My heart dropped. I didn't want to have to remember him. Not yet! I shook my head fervently.

"Non, what are you saying? What is going on!" I screamed. I was beyond frustrated with the lack of information I was receiving at this point. Canada just smiled up at me again but this time almost menacingly.

"Just remember me. Because if you don't, I'll die of blood lost and it will be your fault France. " he spat. I couldn't take much more. Why did everything seem to be my fault? I stared in horror trying to fight back the frustrated tears I could feel welling up into my eyes.

"What are you talking about? Canada please, tell me what's going on 'ere!" I bellowed. Why did no want to answer that question! Canada coughed and his arm wound opened up, spilling blood. A lot of it came flowing out faster than I had ever seen blood flow and Canada was getting paler by the minute.

"No time. Hey it's kinda dark and damp here eh? Like a tunnel underground." He said lolling his head to one side. I grabbed it and force him to look at me.

I wanted to ask what he meant, try one more time to get some answers but just at the moment Germany broke free from his chain. I watched as he ran over to Hong Kong and saw him snatch something out of his hands. Everyone else, including Canada started screaming at him to stop. I finally let a tear fall, this was complete madness.

All of sudden, Germany raised whatever it was high above his head and smashed it down on the ground. There was a loud explosion and the ground starting to shake violently again. I wrapped my hand around a column and hung on. To my horror, a crack opened in the middle of the walkway and it became bigger and bigger.

It grew until it had swallowed all of us back up.

* * *

The shaking ground and loud noise brought me immediately out of my sleep and I jumped up. Panic flooded me and I looked down to the floor.

"Wha-What?! Another earthquake?! We 'ave to get away from 'ere!" I screamed, checking all round me to make sure the ground wasn't opening up. China waved his hands at me.

"Calm down! That wasn't earthquake. It was some kind of explosion!" He said, relatively calmly. Canada gulped and I whipped my head over to him. Besides the wound he already had I didn't see any more damage. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Explosion? What if something happened to the others?!" He yelled as loudly as he could with that quiet voice of his. My heart fell in to my stomach, it seems like it would be doing that from now on.

"Oh Mon Dieu…" I whispered looking towards the door.

All of that had been a dream. I hoped it didn't mean anything, that it was just my subconscious telling me how stressed I was over the situation. But somehow I got the feeling that at least some of it had just come true to an extent. I thought of England and glanced back over to a worried Canada. I hoped that was all that was going to come out of it.


End file.
